


Smashing Pumpkins Is Actually Quite Fun

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linktober 2020 [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hope you're ready, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Modern Era, Pumpkins, mentions of dnd, pumpkin smashing, we're back at this again folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day One: PumpkinThe Links smash pumpkins.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948612
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Smashing Pumpkins Is Actually Quite Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Let's goooooooo! Linktober 2020!
> 
> This takes place in the same universe as 'Nine Links, One Braincell', but you don't need to have read that story to read this one.
> 
> I don't own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been Twilight’s idea, much to Hyrule’s surprise, to hold a pumpkin smashing contest. Well, it wasn’t as much a ‘contest’ as a way to destroy pumpkins. Halloween had passed, and there wasn’t really anything else to do with the carved pumpkins.

It was tradition in Ordon, he had said. If we carved pumpkins, we would smash them right here. They make good fertilizer.

So, everyone from their hiking group stood in a line in an empty field behind Ordon Village.

“Alright,” Time said as Wind and Warriors jogged up to them, “everyone’s here now.”

“As soon as Sky returns, we’ll start,” Twilight said, squinting his eyes at something in the distance. “He’s just coming back from the truck with the pumpkins.”

Hyrule turned his head and saw Sky balancing nine stacked pumpkins on his shoulder. He opened his mouth to comment but Wind beat him to it.

“Wow!” he exclaimed as Sky arrived at the group. “How’d you do that?”

“I’ve… well, it’s a long story,” he said. “But I’ve had to help carry pumpkins before as part of an… apology, of sorts.” Sky gently moved the pumpkins off his shoulder and to the front of him. “Should everyone grab their pumpkin?”

“Yeah.” Twilight nodded.

One by one, everyone grabbed their carved creations. Sky’s was on the bottom, so it was very convenient when everyone grabbed theirs. Turning his pumpkin around, Hyrule saw the small smiling face he carved. It wasn’t professional by any standards, but he liked his pumpkin. Something panged in his heart at the thought of smashing it, but it was, after all, just a pumpkin.

“Okay,” Twilight said, “what you do is: you take your pumpkin—” he held out his pumpkin—“and then you _smash._ ” With a strong force, he threw his pumpkin onto the ground. A loud crack reverberated around the group and Hyrule and Wild flinched at the sound.

“There,” he said, wiping his hands. “The goal is to make the biggest smash with your pumpkin. Whoever wins, I dunno, gets bragging rights?”

“Seriously?” Warriors asked. “Bragging rights?”

“Are you saying you won’t take that?” Legend tapped a finger against his pumpkin. “You can forfeit you know, but if I win, I’m gonna brag.”

Wild thought. “How about… Four!”

“Yeah?”

“Since you’re our so loving and benevolent DM, whoever wins gets inspiration added to our character?” Wild asked.

Four blinked. “Inspiration? Almost all of you are _bards,_ you can play your songs and get inspiration. And what does _smashing pumpkins_ have to do with inspiration?”

“So, that’s a no?”

“No.”

“Well, it was worth a try.”

Time spoke up, “Let’s just see who wins. Then we can ask the winner what they want their prize to be.”

“Okay,” Hyrule said, shrugging.

One by one, everyone smashed their pumpkins onto the ground with differing cracks. After the final pumpkin, Wild’s, struck the ground with a satisfying crack, everyone knew who the victor was.

To no one’s surprise, it was Twilight. He had experience with smashing pumpkins, and natural strength. The person who came in second was Time, then Warriors, Sky, Wild, Legend, Hyrule, Wind, and Four.

“Alright, alright,” Twilight said after getting congratulated. “I know what I want.”

“And what is it exactly?” Legend asked.

Twilight paused. “Well, now I’m in the mood for some pumpkin soup—anyone wanna come with me to the north? It’s a trip, but there’s good soup at the end.”

“Hmm, sure,” Wild said, shrugging.

“Hold up,” Time said, “where exactly are you going?”

“Just up to Snowpeak,” Twilight said. “It’ll be quick.”

“This sounds like something everyone could do,” Time said. “We could talk about making this a group hike.”

Legend sighed, “You make _everything_ about hiking, old man.”

“You were the one who joined a hiking group, Legend,” Hyrule said.

“Don’t remind me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
